motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Motor World Rally Car/@comment-27113750-20160127174547
These events have become nothing other than a bad joke. The events were always something I was looking forward to, as they kept the game interesting and were something to strive for, a motivation to work on improving ones team to one day be able to finish them regularly, maybe even get one of the lower level reward tiers. Never mind that the 2250 races you'd have to win for the highest reward tier would cost 27000 donuts IF you win every one of them with the Cookster (good luck with that!), doing so would take ~15 seconds per race, so over NINE HOURS of real time doing nothing but racing. IF you win every race AND every race takes 15 seconds or less AND the game doesn't crash every other race. That's still without unlocking the race first. 350k WP per Cookster, times 4, we'll call it an even million WP to unlock then. Even if you built them with nothing but level 25 Thanarchys (best donut-to-WP ratio I know of) that's another ~50 donuts to unlock the race. We estimated 15 seconds per race, so four per minute. One unlock gives you 30 minutes, so (in a perfect scenario) would provide 120 races per unlock. Which means 19 unlocks, thus a piddling 1000 donuts for the minimum required unlocks. If your team consists of nothing but lvl 25 Thanarchys. Most teams do not. Mine certainly doesn't. I won't even be able to finish the Cookster stage to unlock the Quick Beak, but that isn't even the point here. Other events have been difficult before and I didn't mind not being able to finish them because they didn't feel like the developer shoving a middle finger in my face. Why even have higher reward tiers if they are virtually (and for all intents and purposes practically) impossible to achieve? Just so the cheaters can get them? Looking at the Facebook page of the developer I see that my (thankfully resolved) problems with even getting the events to start weren't a singular case. So not insignificant numbers of people unable to participate + developer shitting out one insulting event after the other only leaves a couple of conclusion in my mind = - The developer* has stopped caring and is just phoning it in now because it's a source of income. - The developer despises his customers and actively tries to discourage them from his game. - The developer is an absolutely clueless hack. - This is a joke Even the most benevolent interpretation (this is a joke) leaves me insulted. A few more of these and I'm done. I don't want to be - I like this game a lot (why else would I come back every day?), but it's getting more difficult to find reasons why. * Since I don't know what OhBibi looks like and how many people work there "the developer" is just a standin for a more elaborate description of the company and its leadership.